Reassurance
by siriushermionelover
Summary: The prince of Camelot doesn't want his life taken away from him


_Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin. Merlin belongs to the wonderful people from BBC_

Sunlight streamed through the windows of Prince Arthurs chambers as the dawn rose over the kingdom of Camelot. Arthur laid on his back on his large four poster bed, on soft bed linens under warm covers, and tried not to think about his sore and bruised body that he had pushed to the very extremes of its limit the previous day while training with his knights.

He could still smell the remains of the fragrance that belonged to several of Gauis' lotions that were meant to sooth his aching muscles. A fragrance that was becoming very familiar to him as this was not the first time he pushed his training to the extremes over the past several months.

Too deep in his thoughts he didn't notice when the blue eyes belonging to a dark haired male, who had previously been sleeping sounding beside him, pressed up along Arthur, opened. Arthurs arm was around the dark haired figure's waist, with his partners arm resting on Arthurs chest.

Merlin watched Arthur frown and wince as his body protested against the previous day and the fact that another body had been pressed beside it all night. Arthur however had no intension of moving and disturbing his partner while Merlin knew that Arthur needed the reassurance of Merlin's physical presence.

Merlin inwardly signed and smiled fondly at the blonde haired prince who loved him and who he loved in return. The fondness turned to slight sadness as he continued to graze.

Finally Merlin opened his mouth and said, "You don't need to keep doing this you know."

Arthur startled and turned his head to look questioningly at Merlin. "Doing what?" he asked, but Merlin caught the slight embarrassment in Arthurs tone and the fact that Arthur could not look him in the eye.

Merlin smiled and shifted himself upward so that their eyes for on the same lever. He reached out and gently stroke Arthurs tanned cheek. He said, "You don't need to push yourself so hard to impress me, to keep me. I'm not going to leave you for someone else. I love you. You need to stop doing this to yourself. What will happen is bandits pop up or some dangerous beast needs to be taken care of and you can barely move because you are too sore from training?"

Arthur blushed slightly over Merlin's words making Merlin smile. Arthur looked down, "I know I know, it's just that..." he trailed off.

Merlin leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips. He knew what Arthur was trying to say. Arthur may be the crown prince of Camelot and was beautiful built and beautiful made but he was also not the most polite person or well mannered person, and he often like his emotions and his temper get the best of him. He was also not the best at showing affection. It didn't use to bother Arthur and in fact he was not really aware of it until the other knights came.

Lancelot with his noble attitude, dark eyes, perfect face and body, the fact that he didn't have certain standards that people expected of him. He also seemed to have a bond with Merlin that Arthur couldn't explain and couldn't be a part of. Arthur would often see the Lancelot and Merlin, heads together and talking and laughing, being carefree, while Arthur was forced to do his princely responsibilities. Lancelot wasn't his only problem. Because after him came Gwaine.

Gwaine, his rogue grin, his easy smile and laughing, the fact that he smiled to appoint himself Merlins personal protector and that he appeared more devoted to Merlin than Arthur. Gwaine would take Merlin to travens and drink and be friendly while it was considered to be below the status of the prince to appear in places like that.

These two men could offer Merlin things Arthur could not because they were not forced down with the weight of a crown.

Arthur may have believed Merlin didn't need Arthur; but Arthur knew he needed Merlin and would do whatever it took to keep him. So he did the only thing that he knew how to do. He trained and he fought. He wasn't considered the best fighter in Camelot for nothing. As his manservant Merlin was always at the knights training in case Arthur needed water or his sword sharpened.

It was when those blue eyes looked, watching Arthur as he beat his knights again and again, that Arthur tried to prove himself to his love. HE could fight and protect Merlin against enemies. HE could keep Merlin safe. HE could beat both Lancelot and Gwaine and still have the energy to fight more. If this was all he could provide for Merlin to keep Merlin to stay then he would be as good as humanly possible, even if it almost killed him. The pain was always worth it when Merlin would smile at him as he applied the lotion to Arthurs muscles as the screamed in pain.

It was worth it to keep Merlin by his side for just one more day.

Merlin rested forehead on Arthurs and made sure that their eyes were locked when his said, "you prat". He smiled, "I love you. I will be by your side until the day I die. You don't have to try so hard to keep me here, because I am never going to leave you," he kissed Arthurs lips again before laying back down under the covers to catch, hopefully, a few more hours of sleep.

Arthur kissed the dark hair, "I love you too Merlin, I can't promise anything though".

He wrapped the covers more securely around his and Merlins body. He thought about what Merlin said and even though he would try to cut back on his training he knew that once those blue eyes were watching him, and after seeing how freely Merlin interacted with the other knights, Arthur would once again be fighting and training as if his life depended on it.

After all it did. Without Merlin, life wouldn't be worth living. And knowing that he once had the slim pale body wrapped in his arms and lost him would be a fate worse than death.

Please review. No flames.


End file.
